finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cavern of the Stolen Fayth
*Valaha *Yowie *Yojimbo (boss) *Dark Yojimbo (boss) (International, PAL, and HD Remaster versions only) |ffx quests=*Recruiting Yojimbo *Dark Yojimbo |x2 items= |x2 enemies= |x2 quests=*Tourist Trap }} The Cavern of the Stolen Fayth, also known as the Sunken Cave , is an optional dungeon located in a gorge to the north of the Calm Lands, near the entrance to Mt. Gagazet in Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2. The cave hides a fayth that legend says was stolen long ago to prevent summoners from completing their pilgrimage. The aeon Yojimbo resides in the cavern. Story ''Final Fantasy X The first summoner Lulu guarded, Lady Ginnem, died in the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth after deciding to locate its aeon, Yojimbo, hidden in a chamber at the bottom of the cave. After reaching the end of the cavern the Lady Ginnem's unsent form attacks the party together with Yojimbo. Afterward, the party can enter Yojimbo's Chamber of the Fayth and request his services for a price. Final Fantasy X-2 The cave, like the Calm Lands, has become a tourist attraction, something which the Gullwings have reservations about. When fiends pour out of the former Chamber of the Fayth Yuna can rescue the trapped tourists and enter the chamber to fight Yojimbo possessed by Shuyin's despair. Quests ''Final Fantasy X Recruiting Yojimbo The player has to make a contract for Yojimbo's services that involves paying him 250,000 gil before he joins (if one picks the third option), but the player can haggle up to three times by offering Yojimbo less money and he will lower his price. In the first two negotiations the player must offer him half the gil he is asking for plus one, and he will decrease his price. In the third negotiation, they must offer him 0.7 times the gil he is asking, closing the deal. If the player pays him triple the amount he asks (works even after "haggling"), Yojimbo will throw in two Teleport Spheres. Dark Yojimbo In the PAL, International and HD Remaster versions, once the party leaves and reenters the cavern after completing its events, a summoner will call upon Dark Yojimbo to fight the party. ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Tourist Trap :''Note: This mission can be completed in either Chapter 3 or 5.'' :''Note: This is not a compulsory mission, thus is not required to complete the game.'' Rescue the tourists who didn't make it out of the cave! They hold the key to unlocking its secrets. *'Objective': Save the tourists from the fiends. *'Unlock': Becomes available at the beginning of Chapter Three. *'Reward': Tetra Master Garment Grid, Star Bracer accessory. The player can get the Besaid Key from one of the tourists and use it to open a locked chest in Besaid Temple. Items ''Final Fantasy X'' *Megalixir *Lv. 2 Key Sphere *Fortune Sphere *Mega-Potion x2 *Al Bhed Primer vol. XXV *Flexible Arm *X-Potion x2 *MP Sphere *Teleport Sphere x2 (offer triple of asked price to hire Yojimbo) *Strength Sphere (from Chamber of the Fayth, after gaining airship) ''Final Fantasy X-2'' ;Chapter 3 *White Ring *Blue Ring *Lightning Gleam *Wall Ring *Star Bracer *Besaid Key (from a rescued tourist, also available in Chapter 5) *Energy Core (used to fix teleporters, also available in Chapter 5) ;Chapter 5 *NulFrost Ring *NulTide Ring *Defense Bracer *Electrocutioner *Aurora Rain Enemies ''Final Fantasy X'' *White Areas **Imp, Mech Hunter, Epaaj **Valaha, Epaaj **Yowie x3 **Thorn x3 **Nidhogg, Dark Element x2 **Ghost **Magic Urn *Green Areas **Coeurl x2 **Malboro **Valaha, Epaaj **Ghost **Magic Urn **Defender **Tonberry *Boss Battles **Yojimbo (Boss) **Dark Yojimbo (Boss) (International, PAL, and HD Remaster versions only) ''Final Fantasy X-2'' ;Chapter 3 *Tomb *Zurvan, Haunt *Haunt x2 *Pairika x2 *Vespa x3 *Vespa x3, Watcher-R *Balivarha, Grim Gaze *Balivarha, Grim Gaze, Watcher-S *Balivarha, Vespa x2 *Yojimbo (Boss) ;Chapter 5 *Balivarha x2, Vespa *Daeva *Balivarha, Grim Gaze, Watcher-R *Tomb, Pairika, Zurvan *Rhyos, Flan Rojo *Haunt x2 *Pairika x3 *Zurvan x2, Haunt *Rhyos, Flan Rojo, Watcher-R *Balivarha x2, Vespa, Watcher-S *Vespa x3 *Balivarha, Grim Gaze *Vespa x3, Watcher-A *Rhyos x2 *Rhyos x2, Watcher-S *Yojimbo (boss) (if mission is not completed in Chapter 3) Musical themes In Final Fantasy X, "Calm Before the Storm" is the location theme. "Lulu's Theme" plays when the party find the unsent Lady Ginnem and during the following battle against Yojimbo. "Hymn of the Fayth - Yojimbo" plays in the Chamber of the Fayth. In Final Fantasy X-2, the theme "Labyrinth" is played as the location theme. "Aeons" plays during the battle against Yojimbo. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Gallery Cavern of Stolen Fayth Entrance.jpg|Artwork of the entrance. Cavern of Stolen Fayth 1.jpg|The Stolen Fayth artwork in ''Final Fantasy X. Glyph - Cavern of the Solen Fayth.jpg|Cavern of the Stolen Fayth Glyph. Calm_Lands_Gorge_Bottom.png|The entrance in Final Fantasy X. FFX_Cavern_of_the_Stolen_Fayth.jpg|The location in-game in Final Fantasy X. Sealed Yojimbo.jpg|Yojimbo in the Chamber of the Fayth in Final Fantasy X. Cavern of the stolen fayth.jpg|Yuna in the cavern in Final Fantasy X-2. de:Vergessene Höhle Category:Caves Category:Locations in Final Fantasy X Category:Locations in Final Fantasy X-2